The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image sensor, an image pickup apparatus, and a correcting method. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a solid-state image sensor, an image pickup apparatus, and a correcting method capable of correcting variable characteristics of pixels, which may be generated in a case where data output from sets of a plurality of pixels are controlled separately.
In the past, a solid-state image sensor such as a CCD or a CMOS may output an image signal including streak components (line noise) resulting from variable characteristics of the pixels of the solid-state image sensor and the like. That is, so-called streaking may occur.
As measures against this phenomenon, an analog circuit configured to reduce variations of characteristics of pixels is mounted in the solid-state image sensor. A method of removing variations of characteristics of pixels by an ISP (Image Signal Processor) at the latter stage of the solid-state image sensor is also known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-157953).